The invention involves a chip carrier for a microwave semiconductor component wherein four external electrical contacts are provided including two external source terminals, one external gate terminal, and one external drain terminal.
A chip carrier for microwave semiconductor components is for the purpose of permitting an encapsulation of the microwave semiconductor components which is suitable above 12 GHz, thereby preserving microwave-properties of the semiconductor component. The carrier also serves the purpose of maintaining stability (vibration prevention) and simultaneously largely suppressing feedback, overcoupling, and undefined impedances.
A chip carrier should be suitable for surface-mountable microwave semiconductor components.
A chip carrier should permit a favorable phase performance S11 as well as a favorable reaction behavior S12, and have small housing losses.
Even when a plastic housing is used, a chip carrier permits at least the same favorable properties as are achieved with a microwave semiconductor component in a ceramic housing.